Clash of the Demigods
by bunnyboo19
Summary: Cayenne Winters just found out she is a demigod. Well that's a shock. Her perfect life is now turned upside down as she figures out how to deal with being the daughter of Ares, the Greek God of War. This is sort of an A/U.


When Cayenne Winters walked through the archway with her best friend Fauna, she knew she could never go back to living her normal life again. Camp Half-Blood was for people who weren't normal and never could be. Cayenne was one of those people. Cayenne was a demigod, half human, half-god. Up until that morning Cayenne had been living a happy mortal life with her mortal mother and had believed she herself was a mortal as well. That morning, however, everything changed. That morning Cayenne's mother had told her the truth about her father, whom she had thought to be dead. Her father was the Greek god of war, Ares. When her mother told her, Cayenne ran away from home and went to her friend Fauna's house on the outskirts of town.

Fauna was in a wheelchair and the two girls had been friends since they were very little. While explaining to Fauna about what her mother had said, Fauna's face was growing more and more contorted with guilt. When Cayenne questioned her friend, Fauna revealed to her yet another secret that had been well hidden. Fauna was a satyr, half human, half goat and was to be Cayenne's protector.  
After Fauna explained to Cayenne about Camp Half-Blood, a safe house of sorts for demigods to train for battle and come to terms with their powers, Cayenne asked her long-time friend to take her to the camp. Fauna hastily agreed.

So as Cayenne looked around her at all the other demigods and creatures she had only ever heard about in her Greek Mythology class, she knew she would never be the same person she had once been. _I'm not even a person,_ she thought bitterly. Adjusting the strap of the bag on her shoulder, Cayenne made her way through the throng of people looking for someone who could help her.

"Cayenne we should ask someone where Chiron is. He's the camp's activities director and can most certainly help you find a cabin to bunk in." Fauna said from beside Cayenne. Cayenne, who was still not used to seeing her friend standing up let alone with the legs and feet of a goat, jumped back in shock. Not noticing that she had knocked anyone over in her moment of shock, Cayenne started to walk in the direction Fauna was pointing towards.

"It's rude to walk away after almost killing someone!" A very annoyed voice snarled from behind, making both girls turn around in shock. Cayenne, realising what had happened, blushed in embarrassment at her clumsiness. Looking down into the eyes of the gorgeous blonde in front of her, Cayenne knew she would never be friends with him for he looked at her with enough malice to kill a full grown lion. But Cayenne wasn't a lion. And the boy with the light brown hair and flashing grey eyes didn't scare her for a second.

"I didn't realise anyone was behind me. If you want an apology I'm afraid you will have to look somewhere else. I'm too busy to worry about such petty things." Cayenne said in a sarcastic answer to what the boy had said. To her surprise, the boy grinned showing perfectly straight, white teeth. Cayenne couldn't hold back the smile that fought its way onto her own lips at the gleam of laughter in the boy's eyes.

"I'm Luke Castellan, one of the sons of Hermes. And you are?" Luke held out his hand for Cayenne to shake and she hesitantly shook it. Luke was slightly taken aback by the strength in her grip, but successfully hid with a slight rising of one of his eyebrows to indicate he wanted to know her name as well.

"My name is Cayenne Winters, daughter of Ares." She answered, observing the look of surprise in his face when she answered. Fauna, living up to her role as protector, interrupted the two seventeen-year-olds by reminding Cayenne that she needed to speak with Chiron about where she would be bunking. Luke bid Cayenne goodbye, proclaiming they would see each other soon, and walked off to do some training with his friends. Cayenne could not help but let her eyes wander back to the intriguing boy who revealed so much, yet so little, with just one glance back at her.

I can't help feeling some sort of danger emanating from him, yet he seems so harmless. Cayenne quickly shook off the thought, refusing to think that someone that intriguing could possibly be dangerous. As Fauna divulged all the information she knew about Luke, Cayenne only became more interested in the boy who was know as 'The Lightening Thief'. I'll never be the same again, Cayenne thought as she made her way to the large centaur known as Chiron, but it must be for the best. Sneaking one last glance at Luke, Cayenne couldn't help but smile to herself for the new changes in her life.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_This is a short first chapter, lol. I promise the next one will have more stuff in it._


End file.
